Legaia Wiki:Poll History
Note: Polls are for entertainment value. Try not to take them seriously or get offended by results you disagree with. ' Choices Vahn's Decision Results for what Vahn would choose to do after saving Legaia were in favor of him choosing to see the Mist-free world with Mei. Going off to confess his love for Noa took the clear second place, with not many thinking that he'd thank the people who helped him or decide to train at Biron Monastery with Gala. Love Interests Vahn's True Love Interest Results for who Vahn should be with after he saves the world were clearly in favor of Mei after 3 months of polling. There was a fair share of Vahn x Noa shippers, however. Interest in Legaia Anime An overwhelming number voted that they would like to see a Legend of Legaia anime come to fruition. Only two thought it would be a bad idea. Legaia Remake or Legaia 3 According to the poll results, eagerness for a Legend of Legaia remake is much greater than the desire for a Legaia 3 with a different story a la Duel Saga. 'Versus Most Powerful Ra-Seru Hero Vahn is voted to be looked at as the most powerful of the Ra-Seru heroes, followed by Noa and then Gala. Gaza vs Corrupt Gaza People overwhelmingly prefer the initial appearance of Gaza as opposed to his Sim-Seru form. Favorite Element Fire was the most popular element in the Legaia series, followed by Dark and then Thunder. Superior Antagonist: Cort vs Songi Those that voted deemed the superior Legend of Legaia villain to be Cort. Dreaded Delilas Family: Favorite of the Delilases Gi Delilas was the clear favorite of the Delilas Family. Lu Delilas took second place, with Che Delilas bringing up the rear. Sorry Che, but if you want more people to like you then you shouldn't be so annoying in battle. :P Favorite Ra-Seru hero The results were close. But after a month of polling it appears that Noa is the favorite Ra-Seru hero. Vahn and Gala both tied for second place. Emotions It appears that Legend of Legaia has pulled on many peoples' heartstrings as every response for the poll said it made him or her at least tear up. Some even cried their eyes out. Nobody answered 'no', which was a pleasant surprise. World of Legaia Karisto Kingdom appears to be the most popular of the Legain continents. Votes were even between the Sebucus Islands and Drake Kingdom. Boxart Battle The box art on Japan's version of Legend of Legaia received a solid victory with 9 votes. The North American and European box art versions tied with 5 votes each. Ra-Seru powers: Which would you choose? Looks like Ozma is the clear favorite, with most choosing him to wield if they could utilize a Ra-Seru for its power. Meta and Terra tied for 2nd place with four votes each. Jedo and Palma tied for 3rd with three votes each, while Horn and Mule took last with two votes each.